Wedding Band
by redforthewin
Summary: One shot of Jane finding out what happened to Loki during the events of Avengers: Infinity War. While this one shot takes on the same relationship between Loki and Jane, it will not be the next chapter or a sequel of 'Night Sky". Character death.


WEDDING BAND.

Pairing: Loki/Jane

Rating: T for character death

Description: Jane's reaction to finding out about Loki.

Staring at the computer screen; irritation crackling through her veins as the program she was using kept bugging out. It didn't help that she hadn't heard from her husband or his brother since they were both on the ship heading to Midgard; the dark haired God of Mischief's double assuring her that they were on their way here with large numbers of Asgardians as well as countless beings from different planets. That was two days ago.

Angrily pushing away from the table that held her computer, notebooks and other equally important aspects that she needed for her projects, Jane leaned into the plastic chair and gazed at the simple wedding band; its twin residing on her husband. When he had alerted her to the fact that he was leaving to find his brother, Jane had offered to go as the thought of Loki leaving for an extended period of time worried her endlessly. But, he had reminded her that she was needed here in Midgard to finish her projects for S.H.I.E.L.D and that he would never forgive himself if she was injured. An argument had ensued as soon as she realized he was going somewhere where the risk of him getting hurt or worse was very much an option. Fear of losing the man she loved filled her veins as she tried to either persuade him to stay or convince him to let her come with. Taking a deep breath as she felt the sting of tears threatening to fall, the memory of her starting to cry in front of him as she finally revealed her fear only to have him wrap his arms around her and comfort her replayed itself. She needed to see him; to know he was all right.

Using her fingertips to brush away at the sting, a loud banging at the front door caused Jane to jerk before looking in the direction of the door. Was it Loki? No, she knew he had a key; even recalling watching him stuff a keychain into his pocket dimension as he was preparing to leave. Summoning the willpower to get out of the chair and see who it was that continued to knock loudly at her door, Jane walked quickly, "Just a second!", she called out to the visitor. Reaching the door, she proceeded to unlock it; the sound of metal sliding greeting her ears as she opened the door. Before she was able to register who it was, burly arms wrapped themselves around her waist as she was pulled into a strong body.

Surprised by the sudden embrace, Jane tried her best to see who it was. "Wait a second–", she began before recognizing a soft beard that had come to rest along her shoulder.

"Jane, oh Jane.." the visitor's voice was filled with such anguish and despair that she felt her heart ache. The sound of their voice caused her to stiffen before she looked over the taller person's shoulder, "Thor, where is Loki?"

The sound of his brother's name made Thor want to cry as memories of Thanos breaking Loki's neck filled his mind. "Jane, let us go sit down. I have news for you."

The continued anguish in the blonde's voice made Jane's stomach twist in knots before she quietly drew her friend into the home she shared with Loki. The absence of her husband was such a painful feeling as her mind began to race with fears of why he wasn't here. Moving to the couch that was closest to the door, Jane sat down while watching Thor do the same. "Tell me what's happened, Thor. I've been trying to get in contact with both of you for two days strai–"

"–Loki is gone, Jane." While he felt bad for cutting her off, he needed to get things done and over with. Her lack of response caused him to look at her before he noticed that tears had started to fall and her mouth was hanging open. Drawing a hand up to brush along her cheek to first wipe at the left side of her face before taking care of the right, he pushed on, "The ship carrying the people of Asgard as well as Bruce was attacked. Before I knew it, everyone save for myself, Bruce and Loki had perished; some by the attack while others died at the will of Thanos' soldiers." Wiping at his own tears, Thor reached into a pocket of his attire and retrieved what he was looking for, "Jane, Loki died trying to protect me. When we saw the ship, Loki gave me this to give to you." Gently taking her right hand in his left, Thor carefully placed the object that Loki requested he give to Jane.

Watching him as he did so, her eyelids widened before she let out a pained sob. It was Loki's wedding ring. Long before any of this, they had decided that if anything severe were to happen to either of them, their wedding band was to be given to someone who would return it to either Loki or herself. Drawing the ring to her lips as she done dozens of times when it was on his hand, she kissed the metal softly. Feeling, once more, the embrace from Thor, Jane leaned into him as the two proceeded to mourn for Loki.

End.


End file.
